Talk:How The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn Should Have Ended
Oh Ferb, that was so mean! xD And nice going with the Doof thing. This was brilliant! Please, do more of my fics. XDXDXD NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 14:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) What's with the cupcakes thing though? NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 15:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) It's a My Little Pony thing. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 15:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. xD So since you're gonna do TBOTE, could you maybe do TBOCF too? NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 15:37, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I shall brainstorm! - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 15:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay! :D Thanks so much for writing this--I can't get over how hysterical it is! as hard as Ferb did I wonder if Phineas ever found out that Ferb fooled him... NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 15:44, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you think one of Ferb's sibs pretty much strangled him after this ending? xD NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 20:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Heck ''yes xD "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE ONLY KIDDING!?!?!?!" - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'''Let's punch Captain Crunch.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 22:35, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you think it was Phineas or Jessie? Or both? XDXDXD (If this were the regular dimension and they had been at home, guess what room Phin would've run to? xD) NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 22:37, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I can't decide xD Panic room, meguess? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 22:40, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be Phineas xD (Man, that is a funny image...too bad I couldn't draw that very well <_<) And yup! xD (Ha, that's a funny image too...) NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 22:46, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I could draw it ^.^ I imagine Phineas strangling him while Jessie just stands there, not knowing what in the heck is happening. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 22:52, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Could you please draw that? I'd love to see it! XDXDXD And do you need an idea for a TBOCF ending? NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 22:59, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Something to work on, yes! And I'll get to it soon ^.^ - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 23:00, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay! And the one idea that I can suggest is that it can have something to do with the scene where Candace turns good...(like maybe she really beats Doof up after goofy dialogue or something like that) NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 23:07, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you get that? NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 23:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I'll sleep on it :) - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 04:33, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I think I know what the cupcakes thing is a reference to... NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 14:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) E-yup. Every brony should know about i, but good ''grief, do NOT read it if you're squeamish or easily scared. I read about two sentences of it, and it was enough to make me no want o read he rest. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 16:30, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I probably won't ever read it. But I find the reference very funny, and will probably do a reference in something. NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 16:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yay, spoken like a true bronette! XD - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|- Jessie F.'']] 16:42, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Speaking of, I replied on the pony thing NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 16:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC)